


2B9S - Commission

by KitsuCow



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Dom, Happy Sex, Smut, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuCow/pseuds/KitsuCow
Summary: 9S insists he takes the lead for once.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 27





	2B9S - Commission

The door fell shut. And with that, his fate was sealed.

It had been a rather uneventful day on earth. The weather was lovely, clear, as it always was. Their mission had gone over without complications. 2B had even agreed to aid a dying Engels by finding necessary repair parts.  
Why had he agreed to help a machine? Certainly there was his curiosity. However, on this day, the reason was quite different from what one would suspect. Of course, the data he received in exchange for his, in his words, immaculate repairs, was exciting enough. But, most importantly, it had pushed back their return to their room at the resistance camp by exactly two hours, 27 minutes and 5 seconds.  
Now why was that so important? Under any other circumstances he would be one to happily accept an early day off. That was, if he hadn’t opened his mouth and gotten himself into quite the dilemma.  
Ever since his dear partner and him had entered what humans called a “romantic relationship” he had left taking the lead to 2B. Sure, he had initiated those hours of intimacy every now and then, but once his intentions had gotten across he had simply laid there like a flustered mess and let it happen.  
It didn’t seem like his lover minded much. He, however, thirsty for knowledge as he was, had scanned the data base for any information on how to properly conduct oneself during ‘sex’.  
And what he found had shaken him. The man was supposed to take the lead? Would that be him, in this case? Had 2B noticed? Had she not told him, to not make him feel guilty?  
So, after their last bedtime venture, he had asked. His hair disheveled, his pure, light blue eyes gazing up at the flawless woman above him.  
“Next time… Let me take care of YOU, 2B!”  
Her expression had not changed. She had simply glanced back at him.  
“Very well.”  
At the time, joy had sparked inside of him. That joy would soon turn into dread as he found out he was much more clueless than he thought he was. How did 2B know so much on the subject matter?

The white haired android strutted past him. Her walk was confident, and when she came to a halt, her gloved, slender fingers found the ribbon securing her skirt rather easily, even without looking.  
And that was when he, panicked, yelped.  
“No! 2B… let me undress you.”

Her glossy lips spread in surprise, just slightly, and soon after shut once more. Instead of undoing her skirt, she turned to face her colleague, awaiting whatever it was he wished to do.  
9S gulped. No, he had to act confident. And so his shaky steps soon faked a proud swagger.  
Standing before her, he looked up at the heeled woman. Even with her blindfold on, 2B, his 2B, was nothing short of breathtaking. Her immaculate skin, her beauty mark, her silky soft silver hair. Everything about her, down to her personality, was gorgeous to him.  
Before he could get intimidated again, his own gloved hands came to pull on the black ribbon which soon gave in. It was gone, her skirt, gently fallen to the floor, revealing those wide hips of hers, as well as her soft thighs.  
His hands couldn’t help to tremble as the leather of his glove brushed against her skin, tenderly. Glancing at her face revealed her lips to be parted, a barely audibly pant leaving them.  
2B wished to be with him as much as he wished to be with her.  
Careful nudges asked for her to take a step back, then another, until the two of them were up against the rim of the bed.  
He wasn’t sure if it was him, or her, who lost balance, purposely, so their backs would meet the soft mattress below.  
Now above her, the boy glanced at his beloved. No, this was not good enough. He needed to see her more pure, more raw. Hands reached for his blindfold, undoing it skillfully, revealing his pale blue eyes to her.  
Beautiful… His 2B.  
As if she understood, the woman beneath him reached for her own visor, simply pulling it away.  
His heart rate rose as her grey gaze was revealed to him. Wishing to no longer hold back, the scanner leaned down, placing an attempt at a gentle kiss on his beloved’s lips. But the two of them, they soon lost themselves, their lips meeting and parting in a passionate display.  
Their heating bodies, however, had to pull themselves away from each other. Regrettably, 9S noticed, he was still fully clothed.  
Retreating from the bed, the small boy swiftly pulled off the black gloves, all while kicking off his shoes. His freed hands undid the button on his shorts before rejoining a patiently watching 2B on their bed.  
His dick was throbbing, simply the thought of becoming one with His 2B was enough. Humans once called this a mating instinct. It was common in animals as well - a primal instinct. It was surprising to him that androids were able to feel such a thing. But now was not the time to question this.  
“2B…” His words were a mere breath, his head slowly lowering to place tender kisses on her chest. Her clothed chest. A pair of white brows was furrowed, not unnoticed by his lover.  
Her back arched, pushing her breasts in his face as she undid the zipper, her other hand pulling down at the front. Her nipples were erect, even before being exposed to the air, even before 9S lips and tongue had met with them.  
“Nin..es…” Her tone was yet calm as she moaned his name. It usually went like this. She would lower her upper body enough for the greedy boy’s lips to reach. He wouldn’t deny that it was lovely being able to reach her breasts easily.  
His hips began to awkwardly thrust, his throbbing member begging for some sort of stimulation. And it was rewarded, as it met the skimpy cloth covering 2B’s drenched lips.  
“Ha…!” The young android exclaimed, hips now beginning to move faster. It felt good, so good, rubbing against her. His eyes half-lidded, his mouth open, he gazed up at his lover. Was that a subtle smile? How was she so calm in a situation like this?  
As that question popped into his head, a tender hand brushed his white hair once, and once more.  
“2...2B… I…”  
Was she waiting? Of course, he had requested to take the lead. The disheveled boy’s trembling hands traced the curves of her body.  
It’s alright, he told himself, he simply had to reveal her core and then…  
His hand was grabbed. Blue eyes shot up immediately, his feverish gaze met with her knowing grey.  
Then, everything happened rather quickly. In mere seconds the petit boy was flipped on his back, the stronger android towering over him. Scanner units, compared to the Battle units, were much weaker. And so 2B had no trouble pinning the boy down, who now panted beneath her.  
“B-but… I…”  
His protest was weak, and quickly turned into a pleased moan as her lips found his ear, nibbling and prodding it with her tongue.  
“2… B…! Ah…~”  
She knew well of his weak spots. 2B was a good observer, when it came to him. It seemed like she knew him better than he himself, almost like she had been with him longer than he had with her.  
The longer this went on, the more desperate the quivering boy beneath her got. His back arched, trying to rub his cock against her thighs with subtle thrusts.  
Her gloved hand placed on his stomach, she, with gentle force, brought him back down.  
“Patience, 9S.”  
A command which the scanner obliged, but not without an upset mewl.  
Her hand traced down further, her index drawing a line from his belly button all the way to the root of his dick.  
“Do you want me to touch you?”  
The woman asked her question, her voice calm and composed as she addressed the disheveled man beneath her.  
“Y-yes…!”

It felt odd, the leather-tipped gloves meeting his bare dick. Not a bad odd, mind you. It was exhilarating, as if two materials that shouldn’t touch embraced each other.  
His head was thrown back, neck arched, eyes shut tightly. He couldn’t bear to look at the beauty as she pleasured him, skillfully, massaging him without an expression breaking her immaculate face.  
Her hands became covered in something akin to precum. A sort of lube that the androids produced. And with that, the soft and hard fabrics of her clothed fingers glid faster and faster, her nimble thumb brushing his head with each stroke.  
Oh it felt incredible. He could tell that he wouldn’t last much longer under her touch.  
And it seemed she knew so as well. Her movements came to a sudden pause, the sound of his ever-loudening moans had alerted her.  
“Not yet.”  
Her voice appeared to be calm. But 9S knew better. Beneath the calm was a storm just about to release. And he, for one, was not going to take cover.  
With her knees straddling his hip, her hand tugged aside the small cloth of her leotard that kept her decency.  
As expected she was dripping, he felt his head getting wet as she let him brush up and down her slit. He wanted more, his hips once more signaling as much by lifting, begging for her to let him in.  
And just as before, her free hand pushed down his body, pinning him back against the mattress.

When he was but mere seconds away from complaining that he had shown enough patience, his breath was cut short by the weight of her hips dropping down on him. And with it, his dick entering her tight, wet folds.  
Oh how good she felt. He felt himself twitch and tremble, almost orgasming right then and there. But he stubbornly held on. If he couldn’t take the lead, he at least wished to have his beloved pleasure herself.  
His gaze wandered up, to see how 2B had reacted to their union.  
Glossy lips had parted, making way for irregular breathing. A moment passed, then another, before she took her next move. Her hips lifting up and down, curling just barely forward with every movement. Her walls tightening around him, as if to milk him dry.  
It felt utterly incredible. His willpower was waning. Lust began to clog his mind, his hips thrusting along with her, hoping to achieve more pleasure, for both her and him.  
“Ni... nes….!”  
Her voice had begun to quiver. A sound more gratifying than any other.  
“2… 2B… Use me to pleasure yourself…!”  
It had sounded more confident in his mind. But that was alright, as long as the message had gotten across.  
And it had. Her hips began to grind harder against him. He could only fathom it was to hit a certain spot. Her mouth releasing her deep, low moans, her body tensing up, tightening around him. Feeling her harsh embrace, he, too, reached his climax.  
His cum mixing with her wetness, undoubtedly making her overflow. The waves of pleasure caused his mouth to open, desperately yelping his lover’s name.

Then, there was silence. The sound of the bustling resistance camp outside, their breathing, the only thing left in the dimmed room.  
Pale blue and grey met another, her hand, yet gloved, caressing his cheek.  
A moment of pure bliss.  
The light broke through the damaged window, revealing a hint of a smile on 2B’s face.  
How gorgeous she was, he thought.  
That was, when the small android noticed something.  
“Hey!”  
He exclaimed, furrowing his brows, his arms propping himself up from the mattress.  
“You aren’t undressed at all!”  
Her eyes widened for but a second, as if she hadn’t expected his sudden distraught outburst.  
“I was going to, you told me not to.”  
Memories from barely an hour ago came to his mind. Of a boy pretending to be confident, telling his girlfriend he would undress her this time.  
Defeated, his body fell back onto the mattress. In silence, the young android sulked, staring at the wall. Until warmth embraced his slender body. His head shifted, turning to nestle into his beloved’s arms.  
“Next time… you take the lead again.”  
“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun working on this commission. The prompt was 9S trying to be dominant, but ending up as the sub anyway.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed~


End file.
